


Пять правил

by Big_Fish



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confusion, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У доктора Рида кто-то появился! Морган начинает расследование...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять правил

***

Рабочий день подходил к концу. Дерек уже успел написать и сдать отчет о прошлом деле, сходить на тренировку в спортзал, пофлиртовать с Гарсией и теперь спокойно листал спортивную хронику в «USA Today», когда на заметку о новом нападающем «Chicago Bulls» упала чья-то тень.  
\- Привет, доктор Рид, - улыбнулся он, на секунду подняв глаза.  
\- Дерек, у тебя будет минутка? – неуверенно спросил Спенсер.  
Отложив газету, Морган заинтересованно посмотрел на смущенно крутящего в руках карандаш Рида.  
\- Что-то случилось? – осторожно уточнил он.  
\- Да... то есть, нет. Я... просто хотел посоветоваться по... личному вопросу, - пробормотал Рид. Карандаш в его руках выделывал в это время немыслимые пируэты.   
«Это что-то новенькое. Чтобы наш штатный гений просил совета? У него - у Дерека Моргана? Да еще и по «личному вопросу»? Стоп. Судя по тому, что сейчас видел перед собой Морган, Рид, скорее всего, долго собирался с духом, чтоб вот так к нему подойти. А значит, парню действительно нужен его совет. Что у него случилось? Его кто-то обидел? Если так, то этому «кому-то» крупно не поздоровится. Он ему...». Дерек с усилием подавил в себе мысли о чьих-то отбитых почках и переломанных конечностях и постарался улыбнуться одной из своих самых обаятельных улыбок:  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Ну... просто, ты в этом деле опытнее меня, - замялся Спенсер, - ты же чаще встречаешься с женщинами... то есть, дело не совсем в женщинах, и я вовсе не думаю, что ты с ними слишком часто встречаешься, хотя, конечно, мог бы и пореже, ну, в смысле, не вообще с женщинами, а... эээ... – Спенсер окончательно смутился и замолчал, как в спасительный круг, вцепившись в несчастный карандаш.   
\- Ты хочешь, - вкрадчиво уточнил Морган, - чтоб я рассказал тебе о «пчелках и цветочках»?   
Несмотря на то, что сейчас фотографию Рида можно было смело вклеивать в словарь рядом со словосочетанием «сильное смущение», Морган чувствовал облегчение. Ничего плохого не случилось. Все в порядке. Просто доктор Спенсер Рид (3 докторские степени, гений, 27 лет), похоже, наконец-то на кого-то запал. Дереку очень хотелось рассмеяться, но он сдерживал себя. Нельзя было испортить такой исторический момент.   
\- Нет, - вспыхнул Спенсер и раздраженно посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Моргана. - Я знаю о «пчелках и цветочках»: учебник биологии за 6-й класс со страницы 83 по страницу 97. И если ты подразумевал под этой метафорой «секс», про него я тоже знаю, - отрезал он, прежде чем Морган успел открыть рот.  
\- Ну да, учебник биологии за 10-й класс со страницы 50 по страницу 51, - все-таки пробормотал Дерек себе под нос. Спенсер предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал.   
\- Дай угадаю, – ухмыльнулся Морган еще шире. - Ты хочешь спросить, как привлечь внимание кого-то, кто тебе нравиться?   
По тому, как Рид замялся и стрельнул глазами в сторону с явным желанием сбежать немедленно, Дерек понял, что он не ошибся в своих догадках.  
\- Значит так, Казанова, существует 5 стандартных правил ухаживания, – лекторским тоном объявил Морган, внутри себя от души наслаждаясь ситуацией. - Пригласи ее куда-нибудь, подари что-нибудь, угости кофе, похвали то, как она выглядит, и сам принарядись, чтобы она заметила, какой ты у нас красавчик. Все просто. Запомни эти правила, Спенс, и против тебя никто не устоит, – потом он задумался на секунду и добавил. - Но если ни одно не срабатывает, значит, увы, старик, ловить тебе нечего.  
Зачем он сказал последнее, Дерек и сам не понял, но потом решил, что об этом предупредить тоже не помешает.   
\- Спасибо, Дерек, ты мне очень помог, - задумчиво сказал Рид.  
\- Обращайся в любое время, - великодушно улыбнулся Морган, и тут ему в голову пришла внезапная мысль. - Рид, а я ее знаю?  
\- Возможно, - все еще задумчиво ответил Рид и спохватился. - Нет. Точно нет. Не знаешь.  
\- Понятно, - Дерек азартно сверкнул глазами. - Ну, тогда вот тебе еще один бесплатный совет от Дерека Моргана: обычно, больше всего девушки любят - со вкусом ежевики, - многозначительно сказал он и, уходя, положил что-то в нагрудный карман рубашки Рида.  
Прежде чем наконец-то от души рассмеяться, Морган успел услышать за спиной тихое шуршание и громкий треск ломающегося карандаша. 

***  
На следующий день Дерек время от времени тайком поглядывал на Спенсера. Если объект воздыхания Рида находится неподалеку, то он его непременно вычислит. Потому что всем известно: насколько Рид гениален в теоретических вопросах, настолько же он не разбирается в практике. Особенно в социальных связях. Особенно если дело касается его лично.   
Не то что бы Морган был настолько любопытен, чтобы бесцеремонно лезть в личную жизнь коллеги, но... это же Рид! Это все равно, что следить, как взрослеет твой младший брат. Чувствуешь гордость и ответственность одновременно.   
Тем временем Спенсер приподнял край папки с документами на своем столе и, украдкой взглянув на два билета в кино, сотый раз за день тяжело вздохнул. «Черные дыры, темная материя и строение вселенной», начало сеанса в 19.00. Сам он давно хотел сходить на этот фильм, но чем больше он смотрел на билеты, тем сильнее сомневался в своем выборе. Возможно, для романтического свидания подошло бы что-нибудь более... эээ... романтическое. Например, «Тропические бабочки: виды и ареал обитания» или «Жизненный цикл коралловых рифов», говорят, там полно красивых кадров. Хотя, по большому счету, дело было совсем не в фильме, Спенсер просто не мог представить, как сейчас встанет и пойдет пригласит в кино... «Да, пожалуй, лучший вариант - сдать эти билеты и присмотреть что-нибудь другое», - решил про себя он, и достал билеты из-под папки.  
\- С ума сойти! «Черные дыры, темная материя и строение вселенной» - это была моя любимая тема по астрономии в школе, - с восторгом сказала Прентисс, заглянув ему через плечо. - С кем идешь, Спенс?  
\- Ну, я... ни с кем, - пробормотал Рид и неохотно добавил, - составишь компанию?  
\- С удовольствием. Только возьму сумку и предупрежу Моргана, - дружески похлопала его по плечу Эмили.  
Рид вздохнул в сто первый раз.  
\- Дерек, мы с Ридом уходим в кино, - Прентисс выудила из недр сумки пудреницу, на секунду останавливаясь рядом с Морганом, чтоб поправить помаду.  
\- Что? Ты и Рид? – потрясенно посмотрел на нее Дерек.  
\- Ага, не скучай тут, - подмигнула она ему и, забросив пудреницу обратно в сумку, поспешила к переминающемуся с ноги на ногу Спенсеру. 

***  
Утро нового дня застало Моргана в дурном настроении. Да и отчего его настроению быть хорошим? Весь вечер Дерек не мог отделаться от мыслей о Риде и Прентисс. Когда «это» началось у Рида? Почему он раньше не заметил? И неужели Эмили одобряет его ухаживания? Она же гораздо его старше и должна понимать, что для него это, наверняка, важные отношения. А если для нее это простое увлечение? Вдруг Эмили, сама того не зная, разобьет Риду сердце? И, главное, почему его, Дерека, это так волнует?  
Слишком много вопросов. В конечном итоге у Моргана разболелась голова, и он лег спать, стараясь выгнать тревожные мысли из своей головы.  
Всю ночь ему снилось, что Рид в праздничном смокинге просит его быть свидетелем на их с Прентисс свадьбе.   
Придя в офис, Дерек мрачно констатировал, что ни Рида, ни Прентисс еще нет. «Видимо, удачно сходили вчера в кино», - мелькнула у него ядовитая мысль. Чтобы как-то поднять себе настроение, он направился в компьютерное царство Пенелопы Гарсия. Только Пенелопа могла одним своим солнечным видом заставить все его тяжелые мысли позорно капитулировать.  
Уже подойдя к ее кабинету, он услышал за дверью голос Рида.  
\- Как ты думаешь, это хороший подарок? – напряженно спросил Рид.  
\- Мой гениальный медвежонок, если ты спросишь меня - то это самый лучший подарок в мире, – восторженно ответила Пенелопа и воркующим голосом продолжила, обращаясь явно не к Риду. - Как тебя зовут, милая? Какая ты красавица!  
Как бы Дереку ни было любопытно, он честно хотел уйти и не мешать им секретничать, но после последних слов Гарсии он сам не заметил, как открыл дверь кабинета и заглянул внутрь.  
На коленях у Рида пристроилась небольшая картонная коробка, в которой сидела маленькая белая мышь и смотрела на склонившуюся над ней Гарсию. Когда Морган вошел, Рид нервно подскочил на стуле и неловким движением попытался закрыть коробку крышкой.   
\- Дерек, - просияла Пенелопа, - смотри, какая у нас со Спенсером тут симпатяга.  
Она отобрала коробку с мышью у почти несопротивляющегося Рида и быстрым движением сунула ее Моргану под самый нос. Морган посмотрел на мышь. Мышь посмотрела на Моргана. Плохое настроение боролось в Дереке с умилением, но когда он вспомнил кому, вероятнее всего, предназначается этот подарок - плохое настроение победило с разгромным счетом.  
\- Какая она... страшненькая, - пробормотал он, - у меня от ее красных глаз просто мурашки по коже.   
\- О, не говори глупостей, - фыркнула Пенелопа, - это самая симпатичная мышка, которую я когда-либо видела. Не слушай дядю Дерека, милая. У нас красивые глазки, красивый носик и самый красивый хвостик, - сказала она, обращаясь к мыши таким же голосом, каким обычно люди разговаривают с маленькими детьми. - К тому же, Спенсер собирается ее подарить, - уточнила Пенелопа. - Кстати, ты мне так и не успел сказать - кому? – спросила она, обращаясь уже к Риду, сидевшему за их спинами с застывшим выражением лица.  
\- Тебе, Пенелопа, - он вымученно улыбнулся, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Дерека.   
\- Правда? - Гарсия взвизгнула от восторга и, поставив коробку рядом с клавиатурой, повисла у Рида на шее.   
\- Я зайду попозже, - Дерек вышел и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, все еще слыша сбивчитые благодарности Гарсия.  
Он ошибся. Загадочная пассия Рида - это не Прентисс. Это Пенелопа Гарсия. Легче Дереку от этого почему-то не стало.   
«Ну конечно, у них наверняка много общего, - подумал Дерек чуть позже, невидящим взглядом смотря в монитор, - Пенелопа тоже гений в своем деле, к тому же она интересная девушка, с ней никогда не бывает скучно. Она сможет сделать Рида счастливым. Тут не о чем переживать. Совершенно. Абсолютно. Не о чем. Точка. Просто она не совсем то, что нужно Риду...»

***  
Хотчнер осторожно помассировал виски. Головная боль атаковала его все утро и, несмотря на две таблетки обезболивающего, не собиралась сдавать свои позиции.   
\- При головной боли очень хорошо помогает массаж шеи и плеч, - куда-то в пространство сказал Дэвид Росси и, покосившись на Хотча, подчеркнуто невинно уточнил:  
\- Моя бабушка в свое время показала мне специальные точки, которые нужно массировать, чтобы боль быстрее ушла.   
Хотч посмотрел в потолок мученическим взглядом в тщетных поисках кары для этого дьявола с итальянским акцентом. За последние полчаса, прикрывая свою подрывную деятельность попытками избавить Хотча от головной боли, Росси предложил ему выпить виски, «вздремнуть» на диване в его, Росси, кабинете («никто и не заметит») и сделать массаж.   
\- А еще от головной боли отлично помогает... – в очередной раз начал Росси.  
\- Я бы не отказался от крепкого кофе, если ты не возражаешь, - прервал опасные начинания Хотч и поспешил («он не убегает, он не убегает...») к кофейному автомату.  
Кофейный автомат не работал. Хотч тщетно понажимал все возможные кнопки, и только сила воли удержала его от того, чтобы разочарованно не застонать. Под стук метафизических молотков, стучащих в виски, у него на секунду мелькнула мысль вернуться обратно в кабинет и сдаться Росси на массаж, но тут взгляд Хотча наткнулся на Рида, держащего в руках 2 стакана с кофе из соседней забегаловки.   
Возможно, со стороны было и незаметно, но Спенсер собирался с духом. Он минут 15 вертел в руках стаканчики с кофе и чувствовал, что напиток уже начинает остывать. «Ладно. Сейчас или никогда, – решил он. - Вдохнул, выдохнул ииии...»  
\- Рид, если тебе не нужен второй кофе, я бы выпил, - раздался у него над ухом голос Аарона Хотчнера. И, как бы извиняясь, владелец голоса добавил:  
\- Чертовски болит голова, а кофейный автомат сломался.  
\- Двойной капучино с карамелью или латте? – обреченно спросил Рид.   
Морган рефлекторно повернулся, услышав за спиной голос Рида. Последние сутки стали для Дерека кошмаром, потому что по непонятной для него самого причине, он старался избегать и Рида, и Гарсию, но они работали в одном коллективе, и это было не так-то просто. Приходилось всегда оставаться начеку и вовремя сбегать в другом направлении, когда один из них появлялся на его горизонте.   
Сейчас Рид разговаривал с Хотчнером и в руках у них был... кофе! Из их любимого кафе за углом. Рид потратил свое время и принес его для Аарона Хотчнера. И прямо сейчас Хотчнер пьет этот самый кофе и... улыбается? Дерек почувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо, но ничего не смог с этим сделать. Потрясение было слишком сильным.   
\- Не может быть, - прошептал Дерек, не сводя глаз с пьющих кофе коллег.   
«Хотчнер. В это трудно поверить, но факты говорят сами за себя. Ну что ж, не самый плохой выбор, если конечно не вспоминать о том, что Хотч – мужчина. Ладно, признаем, весьма привлекательный для своего возраста мужчина, если вы обращаете на такое внимание. И надежный, наверняка. И вообще, с какой стороны ни посмотри... Вот черт! Неужели Рид и правда запал на Хотча?!»  
Морган еще раз осторожно покосился в интересующую его сторону и заметил, как Рид заглянул в опустевший стакан из-под кофе и с тоской посмотрел вслед уходящему начальству.   
«Вот черт!»

***  
Дерек решил, что они должны поговорить. Он и Хотч. «Личная жизнь Хотча – это, конечно, не его дело, но вот Рид. Ну, вообще-то, личная жизнь Рида тоже не его дело, но он должен, просто обязан все выяснить и потребовать... Потребовать? Ну, в общем – потребовать! Для... для их же блага.»  
В самом решительном настроении Морган прямо с утра планировал пойти в кабинет начальства, но Хотч, как назло, задерживался. Дерек чувствовал, что чем дольше он ждет, тем сильнее его нервы скручиваются в тугой комок. Чтобы немного остыть, он решил пойти умыться. Поплескав себе на лицо водой, Дерек задумчиво посмотрел в зеркало и услышал голоса направляющихся по коридору в уборную Росси и Рида. «Человек, придумавший фразу «везет как утопленнику», скорее всего, побывал в подобной ситуации», - нервно усмехнувшись своему отражению, подумал Морган. Меньше всего он мечтал сейчас встретиться лицом к лицу с Ридом и поэтому, секунду поразмыслив, Дерек предусмотрительно спрятался в дальней кабинке.   
\- И потом она сказала, что ее дочь не для таких парней как я. Вот тогда я и решил, что точно женюсь на ее дочери, – закончил рассказывать очередную байку Росси. Рид весело рассмеялся.   
\- Смейся, смейся. Но я, между прочим, подвернувшийся шанс никогда не упускал. Все знали: если уж на кого Дэвид Росси глаз положил, то всё. Он своего добьется!- многозначительно подмигнул Дэйв Риду.  
\- Все, наверное, с ума сходили от твоих клетчатых ковбойских рубашек, - сквозь смех выдавил из себя Спенсер.  
\- Да нет, сынок. Они сходили с ума от того, что было под рубашкой, - поиграл бровями Росси и, не выдержав, тоже рассмеялся.  
Минут через десять, когда коллеги Моргана, наконец, направились к выходу из уборной, Рид на минуту остановился и, похлопав Росси по плечу, заключил:  
\- Ты, кстати, и сейчас здорово выглядишь.   
\- Ну, спасибо, не ожидал от тебя такого комплимента, - весело фыркнул Росси. Дверь за ними закрылась, но Морган еще несколько минут слышал как они, смеясь, подначивают друг друга, идя по коридору.   
«Ах ты, старый ублюдок! Мало тебе четырех жен было? На мальчиков под старости лет потянуло?» - мысли взрывались у Моргана в голове раскаленными шарами. Ему казалось, что гнев сейчас хлынет из его головы огненной лавиной и сожжет к чертовой матери всех грешников в этом городе. «С Ридом этого не случится! Ни одна тварь не потянет к нему свои грязные лапы. Я положу этому конец».   
Волна первобытной ярости застилала Дереку глаза, когда он направился прямиком в кабинет Хотчнера. 

***  
\- Все файлы я переслала команде агента Купера. Я могу быть вам чем-нибудь еще полезна, сэр? – уточнила Гарсия, улыбаясь с монитора Хотчнеру.  
\- Спасибо, Гарсия, пока все, - ответил Хотч, задумчиво всматриваясь в монитор, и с сомнением поинтересовался:  
\- Что это у тебя там такое рядом с клавиатурой? Шевелится?  
\- Это? Это Люси, сэр, – смутилась Пенелопа. И, увидев заинтересованно поднятую бровь агента Хотчнера, уточнила. - Люси - моя помощница. Можно сказать, дополнительная компьютерная мышка.  
Пенелопа посадила в ладошку свою любимицу и поднесла поближе к веб-камере, чтобы было лучше видно. Розовое пятнышко, видимо, символизирующее мышиную челку и ярко-оранжевый бисерный ошейник сразу и безоговорочно выдавали хозяйку этого животного.   
\- Она очень милая, Гарсия, - пробормотал Хотч, потирая переносицу, и это был первый признак того, что агент Хотчнер хочет улыбнуться, но не позволяет себе этого сделать. - Ты ведь знаешь, что запрещено держать в кабинетах домашних животных?  
\- Но, сэр, Люси не какое-нибудь там грязное домашнее животное, от которого только и есть одна шерсть, крошки и шум. Она очень тихая и чистоплотная. И она никому не мешает, – встала Пенелопа на защиту.   
\- Какая прелесть, Пенелопа, вы с ней похожи как две капли воды, - улыбнулась Прентисс, входя в кабинет. - Вот, сэр, отчеты, которые вы просили.  
\- Услышали восторженные женские голоса и не смогли пройти мимо. Что у вас тут интересного? – только что подошедший Росси прислонился плечом к косяку, за его спиной маячил слегка сконфуженный Рид.   
И тут их догнал взбешенный Дерек Морган. Втолкнув Росси и Рида в кабинет, он зашел сам и с громким стуком закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Что случилось, Морган? – мгновенно становясь серьезным, спросил Росси.  
\- Что случилось? Это вы мне расскажите – что случилось?! Что ты нашел в этом старом пердуне? – обратился он к Риду, тыкая пальцем в Росси:  
\- Ладно, Прентисс, Гарсия, даже Хотч... Я все могу понять! Но чтоб ты запал на Росси?! – уже не сдерживаясь, орал Морган.  
\- Морган, что ты несешь? – тихо, но с явной угрозой спросил, вышеупомянутый Хотчнер.  
\- Причем тут агент Росси?! – заорал в ответ Рид.  
\- Да? А кто же тогда нравится?! Кто тот человек, про которого ты мне говорил?  
\- Это ты, идиот.  
В наступившей тишине Рид развернулся и быстро вышел из кабинета.   
Беда в том, что нельзя всем так же демонстративно выйти из кабинета, и когда кто-то один выходит все остальные, увы, остаются. Хорошо, если эти люди понимают, что завтра им еще придется смотреть друг другу в глаза. Да и сегодня еще неплохо было бы как-то решить сложившуюся ситуацию. Для начала хотя бы разбить повисшую дамокловым мечом над головами присутствующих тишину.  
«Перевод в другой отдел? Предложение тихо выйти в отставку? Увольнение с волчьим билетом?» - мысли, крутящиеся в голове Дерека, были одна мрачнее другой. «Мама была права, когда говорила, что мой темперамент до добра не доведет».  
\- Морган, - грозно начал Дэвид Росси, и все замерли в ожидании вердикта, - я хоть и «старый», как ты выразился, но с газами у меня проблем нет и никогда не было, клянусь всеми своими бывшими женами.  
Хотч резко начал тереть переносицу, Прентисс закашлялась в кулак. На мониторе компьютера Гарсия очень эффектно изображала первую стадию удушения.   
Через пять минут из кабинета агента Хотчнера доносился облегченный хохот четырех человек.

***  
Дерек в очередной раз нервно поправил воротничок рубашки, тяжело вздохнул и постучал. В квартире раздались шаги и замерли перед дверью. Кто-то, находящийся с другой стороны двери, рассматривал Моргана в глазок, но открывать не спешил.  
\- Я попросил прощение у Росси, и у Хотча, и у девочек, - еще больше занервничал Морган. - Хотчнер пообещал, что все то, что случилось за дверьми его кабинета, за ними и останется.   
За данной конкретной дверью царила все та же тишина. Тогда Дерек порылся в кармане и что-то достал. Что-то, что нельзя было разглядеть в дверной глазок.  
\- Я тебе тут кое-что принес, - откашлялся он и задумчиво добавил - не знаю, понравится или нет? Весь день выбирал.   
За дверью еле слышно вздохнули, а потом щелкнул замок и в дверном проеме показался хмурый Спенсер Рид. Дерек, не теряя времени, вручил ему то, что держал до этого в руках.   
\- «Ковбои против пришельцев»? - прочитал Спенсер и неуверенно посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Решил, что тебе будет интересно, ты же любишь фильмы про космос, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Морган. - Сеанс начинается через полчаса, так что времени на сборы у тебя нет. Хотя, ты и так отлично выглядишь. Пойдем скорее, а то не успеем по дороге заскочить купить кофе.   
\- Пять правил? – усмехнулся Рид, сдаваясь.   
\- О, да. Если хочешь привлечь внимание того, кто тебе нравится – беспроигрышная комбинация. На себе испытал, - многозначительно пробормотал Морган.


End file.
